His Broken Soul
by gullygal
Summary: He has lost belief in love.. She believes in love...
1. Chapter 1

She was standing in front of the mirror looking at herself in her bridal dress and lost in her thoughts.

2 days before...

Elena pov

"Oh God! Why am I nervous, its ok relax" I entered my dad office. He asked me to come and meet him today. Usually he never speaks to me unless there is any important matter. He is as usual on his phone with clients.

I opened the door " hey dad".

"Elena go to conference room. I will be there in a minute." He didn't wait for my reply, continued his conversation on his phone.

I don't know but I had a weird feeling something is going on. I entered the room where no one is there in that room.

Suddenly, the door opened and I saw a guy. He is devilishly handsome, his baby blue eyes, his nose, his lips.. Wait what the hell am I thinking..my thoughts were interrupted by dad voice.

"Elena meet Damon Salvatore the CEO of Salvatore Industries. Damon this my daughter Elena" I smiled at him don't know what to say because of the way he is gazing at me.

" Elena you are going to get married to Damon after a couple of days. I know it's all sudden but its for our business profit. I hope you understand,you both can have some bonding time." He hugged me and whispered in my ear "you don't have choice" in a serious tone and left. Is this some dream, did my dad really?

I was about to fall on the floor. Suddenly I felt a hand on my waist and another on my shoulder supporting me to stand.

"You don't have to worry about this marriage. I will give you divorce once this deal is over. You don't have to fulfill any wife duties. You can be the way you are now. I will never cross my limits". He said to me looking into my eyes.

I don't know nothing about him except his name, but I felt safe in his arms. I want to stay like this forever. We stayed like that for a minute. I came to my senses and got a grip on myself, took a step backward.

He cleared his throat " You want to ask anything " he said.

I want to ask so many questions but didn't ask. Just simply told no.

"Okay see you at altar" he left.

Present..

I felt a tear on my cheek and wiped it. We took our vows. Wedding ceremony over. My mom and dad hugged me and Damon. I was still angry at them for doing this to me. At wedding he took my hand whenever I am tensed or smiled at me. I felt Damon stiffen when his father came was about give his blessings he took my hand and walked away, may be he is angry with his father just the way I am with parents. I didn't find his mother at the wedding thought to ask him later .

We are at airport. We took our seats. I got window seat. We didn't speak to each other after our first meeting. I don't know what to talk. As I was in my deep thoughts suddenly I felt a weight on my shoulder, he dozed off..

I looked at his face, he is looking so innocent. I felt tickles on my cheek because of his hair. He must be tired. I brushed his hair on his forehead. I slowly moved my hand towards his cheek, he caught my hand and opened his eyes.

He moved my hand slowly and told "sorry" and sat straight . I got angry but why I don't know. I looked outside didn't say anything. The flight landed.

We are in-front of his house. Here starts our journey..


	2. Chapter 2

Elena PoV ..

He opened the door.

"Surprise " everybody startled us, and suddenly I got crushed into a bony hug by a girl.

"Congratulations. Hi I am Caroline you know Stefan fiance" I smiled at her excitement she is so excited as if she is the one who got married.

A guy came and wrapped his arm around her waist, looking at Damon.

"I tried to stop her to avoid this party, but you know how she is. Congratulations." He raised his hand to shake .

" Oh come on is this the way you congratulate your own brother, give him a proper hug dumbo." Caroline said.  
Damon has brother? why didn't he attend our wedding then I thought..

I looked at Damon. "Enjoy the party Stefan, thanks for the party Caroline." He walked away without hugging his brother. This man has seriously so many issues. Does he know how to **smile?**

"Hi I am Stefan. Welcome home." He said to me and left disappointed before I can say anything.

" I don't know what the hell is Damon problem, why does he treat everyone like this." Caroline said.

" Come on I will introduce you to everyone." She dragged me.

I met all the guests, mostly they are his office employees. Caroline started explaining her love story before I can ask her anything.

" How come you and Stefan didn't attend our wedding?" I questioned her when we two are alone.

" You should ask your newly married husband. Stefan didn't say anything about this but the look on his face told me that Damon don't want him to come there. I don't know but they are always distant with each other ". She said.

" What do you know about Damon?" I wanted to know about him.

"Well I guess you asked the wrong person because all I know is Damon is sick. That guy never cared about anyone nor committed to any relationships, all he knows is one night stands. I don't like him. He is always rude towards his brothers and father. He doesn't love anyone. " she said.

I know she is telling the truth but a part of me is telling there must be reason behind his behavior.

Later Stefan joined us. Finally the party is over.

" Caroline I guess we should go. Goodnight Elena." He smiled at Damon and they both left. Only me and Damon are in the house.

" You can sleep in my room today, the other bedroom is not ready, you can unpack tomorrow I will sleep here on couch, you must be tired." He said.

" No, we both can share the bed, even you are also tired." he agreed.

He opened the bedroom door and went to use washroom.

I looked at the room.. the walls are plain.. everything is well-organized.. I need to redecorate the room later.

Damon opened the door and I forgot everything. He is standing with his shirt button less and his pants very low showing his six pack.

I turned around but still I can feel his eyes on me. He walked up to me, he was so close that I can feel his body heat " take this Elena" he said in a husky tone. I didn't meet his eyes but looked at his hands there was a shirt and boxer, I took and went to bathroom.

After bathing I wore his shirt and boxer only. When I came out he was sleeping on one side of the bed , I took the other side of the bed drifted to sleep.

Morning..

I felt something hot on my stomach and on my neck, I opened my eyes and saw Damon warm hand is on my bare skin as my shirt slid up, his face is in the crook of my neck, our legs are tangled.

I tried to move but Damon grip tightened in his sleep pulling me towards him. This time I used little force to push him, he opened his eyes then.

Instead of getting up he removed his hand and he brushed my cheek my and heart beat became faster, slowly my lips with his thumb. Unknowingly I wanted more so moved closer to him till our noses are touching and closed my eyes..


End file.
